Dr Seuss: Golden Sun Style!
by Farore the Oracle of Secrets
Summary: You remeber Cat in the Hat don't you? Well this is when the GS characters become part of Dr. Seuss land! A classic! Please R&R! I don't own any Dr. Seuss stories!


Green Shakes and Spam  
  
A/N: You remember this story don't you? Well it's one of Dr. Seuss's books. You know like, Cat in the Hat and those other books? Yeah, well the first one I'll do is Green Eggs and Ham, this should be hilarious.....sorta.  
  
Isaac is seem running around a Garet's house with a sign in his hand that says: I am Isaac! He passes by Piers who was reading the newspaper on a couch. 2 minutes later Isaac is seen riding in a camel in the house, Piers then gets annoyed and watches as Isaac passes him by again with a sign saying: Isaac I am!  
  
Piers: That Isaac-I-am! That Isaac-I-am! I wish to kill that Isaac-I-am!  
  
Isaac shows up with a plate of some green shakes and spam.  
  
Isaac: Do you like green shakes and spam?  
  
Piers: That is crap, Isaac-I-am! I don not like green shakes and spam!  
  
Isaac: Would you eat them with a queer or there?  
  
Piers: I SO would not like them with a queer or there! I SO would not like them any damn where! I do not like green shakes and spam! I really, really hate them Isaac-I-am!  
  
Isaac: Would you like them in a house? Would you like them with a diseased mouse?  
  
Piers: I don not like them in a house! I do not like them with a diseased mouse! I do not like them with a queer or there! I would not like them any damn where! I do not like green shakes and spam! I really, really hate them Isaac-I-am!  
  
Isaac: Would you eat them in a box? Would you eat them with a rabid fox?  
  
Piers: Not in a box! Not in with a rabid fox! Not in a house! And not with a diseased mouse! I would no eat them with a queer or there! I would not them any damn where! I would not eat green shakes and spam! I really, really hate them Isaac-I-am!  
  
Isaac: Would you? Could you? I double dare you in a car! Eat them! Eat them! Here they freakin' are!  
  
Piers: I would not, could not in a car!  
  
Isaac: You will like them! You will see! You will like them at a store called the dollar tree!  
  
Piers: I would not, could not in a store called the dollar tree! Not in a car! You let me be! I do not like them in a box! I d not like them with a rabid fox! I do not like them in a house! I do not like them with a diseased mouse! I do not like them with a queer or there! I do not like them any damn where! I do not like green shakes and spam! They taste like crap! Isaac-I-am!  
  
Isaac: De! Plane! De! Plane! De Plane! De! Plane! Could you, I triple dare you in de plane!  
  
Piers: Not on de plane! Not in a store called the dollar tree! Not in a car! Isaac! Let me free! I would not, could not in a box! I could not, would not with a rabid fox! I will not eat them with a diseased mouse! I will not eat them in a house! I will not eat them with a queer or there! I will not eat them any damn where! I do not eat green shakes and spam! They taste like crap, Isaac-I-am!  
  
Isaac: Say! In the dark? Here in the dark! Would you, I quadruple dare you in the dark?  
  
Piers: I would not, of course not, in the dark!  
  
Isaac: Would you, could you in the rain?  
  
Piers: I would not, could not, in the rain! Not in the dark! Not on de plane! Not in a car! Not in a store called the dollar tree! I do not like them Isaac, can you even see? Not in a house! Not in a box! Not with a diseased mouse! Not with a rabid fox! I will not eat the with a queer or there! I do not like them any damn where!  
  
Isaac: You do not like green shakes and spam?  
  
Piers: No duh! I do not like them, Isaac-I-am!  
  
Isaac: Could you, would you with a dead goat?  
  
Piers: Good lord! I would not, could not, with a dead goat!  
  
Isaac: Would you, could, on a boat?  
  
Piers: I could not! Would not! On a boat! I will not! Will not! With a dead goat! I will not eat them in the rain! I will not eat them on de plane! Not in the dark! Not in a store called the dollar tree! Not in a car, PLEASE let me be! I do not like them in a box! I do not like them with a rabid fox! I will not eat them in a house! I do not like them with a diseased mouse! I do not like them with a queer or there! I do not like them ANY DAMN WHERE! I do not like green shakes and ham!  
  
Isaac: Spam.  
  
Piers: Spam! They taste like crap, Isaac-I-am!  
  
Isaac: You son of a gun! You haven't even tried one! You do not like them if that's what you say! I'll make you try them anyway! Try them! Try them! And you may! Try them and I'll spare your life today!  
  
Piers: Isaac......if you will not let me free, then I will try this crap that's green I will try them. You will see. (Takes a bite of it) Hey! I like green shakes and spam! I do! I love them, Isaac-I-am! And I would eat them in a boat! And I would also eat them with a dead goat! And I will eat them in the rain! And in the dark! And on de plane! And in a car! And in a store weirdly called the dollar tree! They are so good! So good you see! So I will eat them in the box! And I will eat them with a rabid fox! And I will eat them in a house! And I will eat them with a diseased mouse! And I will eat them with a queer and there! I will eat them ANY DAMN WHERE! I do SO like green shakes and spam! Thank you so much, Isaac-I-am!  
  
Isaac: Good, cause that thing was passed it expiration date! So I guess you can see that you ate them too, YOO late! Hahahahahahah!  
  
Piers: Urgh! (Throws the plate at Isaac knocking him down)  
  
Isaac: AH! MY LEG!  
  
Piers: Don't mess with me you dirty looking crack head!  
  
And so you see the story is clear, don't mess with Piers and please stay clear.  
  
E/N: Yep! How did you like that one? It wasn't all that funny was it? Well if you review I'll put another Dr. Seuss chapter up! See ya! 


End file.
